The Miss List
The Miss List consists of artists who made the bubbling under list but failed to chart. Some artists who previously appeared on the Miss List, such as Maroon 5, Rush, and Adele, went on to experience massive JT40 success. Acts who recently graduated from the Miss List to the top 40 include Colbie Caillat, Jennifer Hudson, John Legend, Elise Estrada and Pop Evil. Some artists such as Kendrick Lamar, Brody Dalle, Zedd and Wale recently graduated by charting as featured artists. Singer-songwriter Josh Kelley has the most songs to bubble under without making the top 40, with four. Boy band R5 and girl group Fifth Harmony have the most songs in the chart's second run (2011-present) to bubble under without making the top 40, with three each. * Elvis Presley - Rubberneckin' (2003) * Atomic Kitten - Ladies Night (2004) * LaShell Griffin - Free (2004) * Teedra Moses - Be Your Girl (2004) * Jeanette - Hold The Line (2004) * Brad Paisley feat. Alison Krauss - Whiskey Lullaby (2004) * Angel - Just The Way I Am (2004) * Jet - Look What You’ve Done (2004/05) * Mindy Smith - Come To Jesus (2004) * Jacob Hoggard - Awake In A Dream (2004)(1) * Snow Patrol - Run (2004), Chasing Cars (2006), Take Back The City (2008) * Uniting Nations - Out Of Touch (2004) * Liam Titcomb - Sad Eyes (2005) * Blue - Get Down On It (2005), Hurt Lovers (2012) * Katrina Carlson - Drive (2005) * Aslyn - Be The Girl (2005) * Natalie - Goin’ Crazy (2005) * Jack Johnson - Sitting, Waiting, Wishing (2005), Gone Going (2006) * Aselin Debison - Faze (2005) * Amanda Stott - Homeless Heart (2005) * Lucie Silvas - The Game Is Won (2005) * Jim Brickman feat. Michael Bolton - Hear Me (Tears Into Wine) (2005) * Courtney Jaye - Can’t Behave (2005) * Hope Partlow - Who We Are (2005) * The Rolling Stones - Rough Justice (2005), Doom And Gloom (2012) * The Cardigans - I Need Some Fine Wine And You, You Need To Be Nicer (2005), Don't Blame Your Daughter (Diamonds) (2006) * Audioslave - Doesn't Remind Me (2005), Original Fire (2006)(2) * Josh Kelley - Only You (2005), The Pop Game (2006), Unfair (2008), My Kind (2008) * Teairra Mari - No Daddy (2005) * Esthero feat. Shakari Nite - If Tha Mood (2005) * Saving Jane - Girl Next Door, Happy, Come Down To Me (all 2006) * Josh Rivera - Where Are You Going (2006) * Morningwood - Nth Degree (2006) * Hawthorne Heights - Saying Sorry (2006) * Cori Yarckin - Gratitude (2006) * Live - The River (2006) * The Notorious B.I.G. - Nasty Girl (2006) * Missy Higgins - Scar (2006), Where I Stood (2008) * Hoobastank - If I Were You (2006) * Meck feat. Leo Sayer - Thunder In My Heart Again (2006) * Ferry Corsten - Fire (2006) * Goldfrapp - Ooh La La (2006) * OK Go - Oh Lately It’s So Quiet (2006) * Nerina Pallot - Everybody’s Gone To War (2006) * Chantal Kreviazuk - All I Can Do (2006) * Ernesto vs. Bastian - Dark Side Of The Moon (2006) * Emily Haines & The Soft Skeleton - The Lottery, Our Hell, Doctor Blind (all 2006)(3) * Nicole Richie - Dandelion (2006) * Shawn Colvin - Fill Me Up (2006) * +44 - When Your Heart Stops Beating (2006) * Xantoo - Cos I Believe (2006) * The Black Maria - Waking Up With Wolves (2007) * Sick Puppies - All The Same (2007) * Mario Vasquez - One Shot (2007) * Regina Spektor - Fidelity (2007), That Time (2007), Better (2008) * Neurosonic - Fearless (2007) * Bjork - Earth Intruders (2007) * Kelly Rowland - Comeback (2007), Lay It On Me (2011)(4) * TV Rock vs. Dukes Of Windsor - The Others (2007) * Amanda Perez - Candy Kisses (2007) * Young Love - Find A New Way (2007) * Chrisette Michele - If I Have My Way (2007) * Fiction Plane - Two Sisters (2007) * Cinder Road - Get In, Get Out (2007) * Feist - My Moon My Man, 1234 (both 2007) * Keyshia Cole - Let It Go (2007) * Linda Kiraly - Can’t Let Go (2007) * Mat Kearney - Undeniable (2007) * Shiny Toy Guns - You Are The One, Rainy Monday (both 2007) * Debbie Harry - Two Times Blue (2007) * Major Maker - Rollercoaster (2007) * Mark Knopfler - Punish The Monkey (2007) * Rick Springfield - Who Killed Rock 'N Roll (2007), What's Victoria's Secret? (2008) * Graham Colton - Best Days (2008) * Five Times August - The Good Life (2008) * Black Crowes - Goodbye Daughters Of The Revolution (2008) * Nada Surf - Whose Authority (2008) * Paula Abdul - Dance Like There's No Tomorrow (2008) * Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful (2008), Storytime (2011) * Ferras - Hollywood’s Not America (2008) * B-52's - Funplex, Juliet Of The Spirits (both 2008) * Devil’s Gift - Shadow Never Ending (2008)(5) * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk (2008) * Counting Crows - You Can't Count On Me (2008) * Lupe Fiasco - Superstar (2008), Out Of My Head (2011), Battle Scars (2013) * Ashes Divide - The Stone (2008) * Jakob Dylan -Something Good This Way Comes (2008) * Tokio Hotel - Ready Set Go (2008) * Santigold - L.E.S. Artistes (2008) * Ludo - Love Me Dead (2008) * Kreesha Turner - Don’t Call Me Baby (2008) * The Last Goodnight - Stay Beautiful (2008) * The White Tie Affair - Candle (Sick & Tired) (2008) * Echo Jet - Wave (2008) * Karmina - The Kiss (2008) * Chicane - Bruised Water (2008) * McFly - One For The Radio (2008) * Jenna Drey - All Out Of Love (2008) * Menudo - Lost (2008) * O.A.R. - Shattered (Turn The Car Around) (2008) * Shontelle - T-Shirt (2008), Say Hello To Goodbye (2011) * Boyzone - Love You Anyway (2008), Love Will Save The Day (2014) * Sally Anthony - Not An Addict (2008) * Geraldine McQueen - The Winner’s Song (2008) * Eddie Money - Build Me Up Buttercup (2008) * BC Jean - I'll Survive You (2011) * Kat Deluna - Dancing Tonight (2011) * Symphony X - The End Of Innocence (2011) * Black ‘N' Blue - Target (2011) * Destrophy - Closer (2011) * A Pale Horse Named Death - Devil In The Closet (2011), Shallow Grave (2013) * Dia Frampton - Inventing Shadows, The Broken Ones (both 2011) * Reeve Carney - Rise Above 1 (2011) * Oh Snap! - Who The Hell Let The Douchebags In (2011) * Mann - The Mack (2011) * Dev - In The Dark (2011) * Sister Sin - Rock ‘N' Roll (2011) * Michael Paynter - How Sweet It Is (2011) * Ricki-Lee - Raining Diamonds (2011) * Xenia - Sing You Home (2012) * Roll Deep - Picture Perfect (2012) * Safetysuit - These Times (2012) * Laura Wilde - Back Seat (2012) * Whitney Houston – Celebrate, I Look To You (both 2012) * Karmin - Brokenhearted (2012) * Rachel Crow – Mean Girls (2012) * Katrina – So Eden (2012), Watch Me Walk Away (2013) * Blur – Under The Westway (2012) (6) * Camryn – Set The Night On Fire (2012), Lovesick (2014) * Haley Reinhart – Free (2012) * Chantal Claret – Bite Your Tongue (2012) * Cory Lamb – Safe In Your Arms (2012) * Steve Harris - This Is My God (2012)(7) * Cherri Bomb - Too Many Faces (2012) * Misha B - Do You Think Of Me (2012) * ZZ Ward - Put The Gun Down (2012) * Anjulie - You And I (2013) * LL Cool J feat. Joe - Take It (2013) * Public Enemy - Harder Than You Think (2013) * Trey Songz - Simply Amazing (2013) * The Wallflowers - Love Is A Country (2013) * Jennifer Love Hewitt - I'm A Woman (2013) * Alexis Jordan – Acid Rain (2013) * Cory Lee - Bounce On It (2013) * Dylan Murray – Be OK (2013) * Kat Graham – Wanna Say (2013) * R5 – Loud (2013), Rewind (2013), (I Can’t) Forget About You (2014) * Tom Keifer - Solid Ground, The Flower Song (2013) * Carmen & Camilla – IDGAF (2013) * Biffy Clyro - Black Chandelier (2013) * Jessica Tyler – Mr. Perfect (2013) * Whitehorse – Devil’s Got A Gun (2013)(8) * Orianthi – You Don’t Know (2013) * Natalie Maines – Without You, Take It On Faith (2013)(9) * J. Cole - Power Trip, Crooked Smile (both 2013) * The Band Perry - DONE., Don't Let Me Be Lonely (2013) * Tony Lucca - Never Gonna Let You Go (2013) * Agnetha Faltskog – Dance Your Pain Away (2013), I Should Have Followed You Home (2014) * Fastball – Love Comes In Waves (2013) * Alana Lee - Dream Out Loud (2013) * Jake Miller - A Million Lives (2013) * Rod Stewart - Can't Stop Me Now (2013) * Earth, Wind, & Fire – My Promise (2013) * Fifth Harmony – Miss Movin' On (2013), Better Together (2013), Bo$$ (2014) * Stooshe – Slip (2013) * Marina & The Diamonds – Lies (2013) * Neverest – Rewind (2013) * Sammy Hagar – All We Need Is An Island (2013)(10) * Kacey Musgraves – Follow Your Arrow (2013) * Mel B – For Once In My Life (2013)(11) * Nikki Yanofsky – Something New (2013) * Cassadee Pope – Wasting All These Tears (2014)(12) * Tina Arena – Only Lonely (2014) * Cheyenne Jackson – She's Pretty, She Lies (2014) * Dani Martin – Cero (2014) * Emblem3 – 3,000 Miles (2014) * Jetta - Feels Like I'm Coming Home (2014) * Lisa Stansfield - Carry On (2014) * My Crazy Girlfriend - Crazy Stupid Love (2014) * Route 94 - My Love (2014) * Toad The Wet Sprocket - The Moment (2014) * You Me At Six – Room To Breathe (2014) * Massari featuring Mia Martina – What About The Love (2014) * Chromeo – Jealous (I Ain’t With It) (2014) * Gemini Syndrome - Stardust (2014) * Harvey - Thank You (2014) * JENNCiTY - Out IV Blood (2014) * Lara Fabian & Mustafa Ceceli – Make Me Yours Tonight (2014) * Lexi Strate - Chances (2014) # Jacob Hoggard charted once as the lead singer of Hedley. # Audioslave singer Chris Cornell charted once as a solo act and four times as the lead singer of Soundgarden. # Emily Haines charted three times as the lead singer of Metric. # Devil's Gift singer Lennon charted twice as a solo act. # Kelly Rowland charted as a member of Destiny's Child. # Blur singer Damon Albarn charted once as a member of Gorillaz. # Steve Harris charted as a member of Iron Maiden. # Whitehorse singer Melissa McClelland has charted previously on JT40 as a solo act. # Natalie Maines has charted previously on JT40 as a member of the Dixie Chicks. # Sammy Hagar has charted previously on JT40 as a member of Chickenfoot. # Mel B has charted previously on JT40 as a member of Spice Girls. # Cassadee Pope has charted previously on JT40 as a member of Hey Monday.